De enfermos y protectores
by Umi Tatsuky
Summary: Mikey esta enfermo, pero bajo los cuidados y atenciones de su querida familia no tardará en recuperarse, sobre todo cuando tiene a un hermano sobreprotector de antifaz rojo junto a él que no quiere dejarlo solo ni para dormir. Realmente no se si lo calificaría como humor :P


De enfermos y protectores

La guarida de las tortugas un lugar usualmente animado y lleno de vida se encontraba tranquila. No había tortugas entrenando, no había bromas, no había peleas, la noche ya estaba en Nueva York y los habitantes se preparaban para dormir, pero esta no era la razón de tal tranquilidad. Michelangelo el menor de los hermanos estaba enfermo, acostado en cama y con fiebre. Sus hermanos y padre habían pasado todo el día cuidando de él y vigilando que no empeorara, ahora que la noche y el cansancio había caído sobre ellos sus hermanos Donatello y Leonardo junto a su padre Splinter se preparaban para dormir mientras a su lado estaba su hermano Rapahael.

- Raph ve a dormir ya veras que mañana amanezco mejor – El menor dijo con voz ronca mientras observaba a su hermano, este con el seño fruncido solo lo miro unos instantes para luego voltear y observar a la pared en frente – Vamos Raph, ya oíste a Dony. La pastilla que me tome hará que me sienta mejor y que se me pase la fiebre, sumándole mi sueño reparador estaré mejor.

- Se muy bien lo que dijo Dony, Mikey.

- Entonces ve a descansar también, has estado cuidándome todo el día, también debes dormir o te enfermaras y no quiero estar cuidándote justo cuando yo me recupere – Dijo en tono de broma, su hermano podía llegar a ser tan o más sobreprotector que su padre cuando se lo proponía y cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo y hermano menor si que le costaba poco.

Todo el día se lo había pasado bajo los atentos cuidados médicos de Dony, los remedios caseros de Leo y el maestro Splinter y la vigilia constante de su hermano Raphael. No era que le molestara, ¡pero no lo había dejado en paz en todo el día!

Al principio había sido genial con su hermano trayéndole sus comidas a la cama, leyéndole sus cómics, jugando con él video juegos, todo lo que se les pasara por la cabeza que pudiera aliviar a la tortuga inquieta condenada a pasar un día de reposo por su hermano intelectual. Incluso no le había golpeado ni gritado en todo el día, y cuando decía en todo el día realmente era en todo el día ¡Sí se comporto pacientemente incluso cuando se le cayo la sopa caliente sobre sus piernas! Como ven: todo genial, hasta que comenzó a ser "protector" y la cosa paso a ser diferente.

Raph se aseguro de que tomara sus medicamentos justo a la hora, no antes ni después, sino justo a la hora; que se comiera toda la comida aunque la enfermedad le quitara el apetito (casi lo hizo vomitar al forzarlo a comer, por no mencionar el incidente de la sopa) y lo obligo a vestirse cada vez que tenía que ir al baño.

See, lo obligo a vestirse como si salieran en pleno invierno con pantalones gruesos, polera, polerón y zapatos; y como además él no lo había dejado solo casi ningún momento (excepto cuando alguno usaba el baño) tuvo que resistirse a aguantarse las ganas y soportar tener que ponerse y quitarse la ropa una y otra vez, porque si se acostaba con la ropa podía también causarle mucho calor y eso no era bueno para la fiebre, pero si se levantaba muy desabrigado y tocaba el frío y duro suelo podía hacerle mal el cambio brusco de temperatura. Oh, en esos momentos había odiado tanto a Dony por explicarle todo eso a Raph.

Así la pobre hiperactiva tortuga no solo tuvo que soportar la tortura de quedarse en cama, sino también un hermano que con el pasar del tiempo paso de buen acompañante a madre neurótica. Raph siempre se quejaba de Leo y su actitud maternal cada vez que llegaba tarde o salía sin avisar, pero el nunca se fijaba cuando él actuaba incluso peor que Leo y ahora que al fin la noche estaba junto con ellos se negaba a dormir por vigilarlo y estar listo contra cualquier contratiempo.

Suspiro. Sin embargo ya no era eso lo que le preocupaba, sino que con lo terco que se estaba comportando terminaría durmiendo en la silla desabrigado y con un enfermo (ósea él) al lado. Realmente podía llegar a enfermarse si no se cuidaba, después de todo había pasado todo el día junto a él.

- Ja, como si eso fuera a pasar, yo no soy tan débil como tú que caes en cama por una faringitis.

- Oye no soy débil, mucha gente termina en cama por faringitis.

- Si entre ellos los niños pequeños.

- ¡Hey ahora comienzas a insultarme! No se supone que debes cuidarme y no herir mis sentimientos si estoy enfermo.

- Eso estaba haciendo hasta que empezaste a echarme – Le sonrío petulantemente y algo enojado.

- Vamos Raph, solo te dije que fueras a dormir. No es como si mañana pueda amanecer muerto por esto, las cosas son diferentes a cuando éramos niños.

Sus labios se juntaron herméticamente formando una línea recta y definida junto a una mirada angustiada en su rostro que dejaron en el olvido la sonrisa petulante y el mal humor.

Había tocado un nervio sensible.

Cuando niños hasta los resfriados habían sido cosa de vida o muerte, su padre no podía salir a conseguir los medicamentos cuando los cuatro caían enfermos y aún si no tenía más opción que salir y dejar a los demás cuidando al enfermo o cuidandose entre ellos no era segura la posibilidad de conseguir los remedios o las hierbas. Más de una vez se había temido por la vida de uno de ellos, que de pronto pasaran de cuatro a tres por una enfermedad, por no recordar la vez que el maestro Splinter había caído gravemente enfermo.

Volvió a suspirar – Lo siento Raph, no era mi intención…

- Esta bien Mikey, tienes razón – Se levanto de la silla, una mirada tranquilizadora y una sonrisa amigable lo tranquilizaron – Además si seguimos así tú tampoco vas a dormir y eso sí no te hará bien – Con su mano acaricio su cabeza – Buenas noches Mikey, cualquier cosa estoy justo aquí al lado, solo llámame y lo traeré – comenzó a caminar hacía la salida, deteniéndose en la puerta – ¿cualquier cosa antes de que me vaya?

- Nada más mami Raphie~ - Un gruñido se dejo sentir ante el sobrenombre, pero nuevamente con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió y salio apagando las luces.

Al fin se había desecho de su hermano, ahora los dos podrían descansar y luego de que convenciera a Dony que ya estaba mejor se pondría al día con sus bromas. A los pocos segundos cayo dormido, vencido por el cansancio que las pastillas y la enfermedad causaban, tan tranquilo estaba que no sintió como su hermano volvía y en medio de la oscuridad continuo su vigilia.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando dos tortugas caminaron por los pasillos de la guarida, una cargando una manta y la otra un baso con jugo. Entraron a la habitación oscura sin encender las luces y sin hacer ruido. Una se acerco al velador junto a la cama del más pequeño, en este reposaba un solitario baso vacío que fue remplazado con el nuevo lleno de bebida y el otro se acerco al hermano que dormía en la silla y lo tapo suavemente, cuidando no despertarlo.

Una vez cumplida su tarea los hermanos volvieron a descansar. No era la primera que uno se enfermaba y ciertamente no seria la ultima, pero siempre y aunque no lo quisieran velarían los unos por los otros.

* * *

NA: Hace una semana el más pequeño de mis hermanos se enfermo, como no podía dejar de pensar en él termine escribiendo sobre ello para sacaramelo de la cabeza xD

Razones de porque use a estos dos:

1) Aunque en la serie y las películas no lo muestran mucho, ademas de que ciertos apodos se pierden con las traducciones estos dos realmente son mejores amigos y hermanos. No se si con el tiempo esta faceta se perdió en los comics, yo solo me conseguí los primeros tomos del volumen 1, pero allí Raphael esta siempre pendiente de Mikey y se enoja MUCHÍSIMO cuando alguien lo lastima, creo que en wikipedia incluso leí que el solo pensar que alguien lastimara a Mikey lo ponía furioso.

2) Aunque soy mujer, siento que mi personalidad es muy parecida a Rafael y por tanto me siento identificada. Tengo mi mal genio y aunque cuando recién conozco a una persona mis modales son lo primero, cuando ya los conozco sobre todo con hombres (me es más fácil tratar con ellos) puedo pasar a los golpes, peleas y hasta mordiscos. No es muy de señorita, pero bueno, así salí entre primos, hermanos y amigos hombres xD

En fin, ustedes deciden quien es quien en los últimos párrafos, ya sea Dony con le baso o Leo con el baso y viceversa para la frazada :P


End file.
